The Fury of Sherlock Holmes
by SherlockDW2013
Summary: Sherlock and John are broken further than they'd ever thought possible. When one of the only things close enough to representing Sherlock as a human is gone,what will happen to him? And more importantly,will he be able to find Josephine Watson-Holmes?*Sequel Series to The Kindness of Sherlock Holmes,please read that series first to understand current storyline* Warning for triggers
1. Licking Wounds

John Watson rubbed his eyes and looked to the clock. He had been working on his blog for almost an hour. He pondered for a moment on whether he should visit Sherlock and Josie before shaking his head and standing up. He grabbed his coat and closed the flat door behind him, as he walked down the stairs. He walked out of the door and hailed a cab.

"Saint Barts" he said and they were on their way.  
They drove for 5 minutes until a Taxi came to a sudden stop

"What's wrong?" John frowned to the Cabbie

"Can't get passed" the cabbie replied simply "Accident at the front" John opened the door to the cab and sighted 2 ruined cars. One of which looked familiar. There were bits and parts everywhere and he saw a body being loaded into an ambulance. His eyes caught sight of Lestrade near the scene, shaking his head sadly. John jogged to the yellow tape and waved the DI over

"John" he greeted, his eyes were gloomy

"What happened?" John breathed

"There was a collision between 2 cars not that long ago. The driver of one of them died on impact."

"Looks really bad. Do you know who were in the cars?" The ex-army doctor noticed how Lestrade hesitated "Lestrade?"

"John… The people in the car crash were Sherlock and Josie" the moment those names left the DI's mouth, John nearly collapsed as he began to fear the worst. "Sherlock was taken to Hospital but Josi-"

"Thank you Lestrade!" John sprinted back to the waiting cab before Lestrade could finish. He barked at the Cabbie the address. Not a second did he wait once the car had stopped. He threw the money at the Cabbie and jogged into the Hospital. He entered the building and breathlessly wheezed at the woman at the desk

"Sherlock Holmes..." The receptionist looked to him "Yes,  
Sherlock Holmes. Came in no more than an hour ago. Can I have your name?"

"Watson. John Watson. Could I ask about the young girl in th-"

"Ah Yes, John Watson. Mr Holmes specifically asked for you if you were to come. He's on room 103." John opened his mouth to ask about Josie before shaking his head. He'll see her in a minute. He thanked the woman at the desk before speeding down the corridor. He stopped at room 103 and pushed open the door.

He saw Sherlock lying on the bed, his eyes were open and they flickered to John. Melancholy and sorrow could be seen in the Detective's eyes.

"J'hn" he murmured. And John scanned the room, frowning as there was no other occupant

"Sherlock where's Josephine?" he moved to the bed as Sherlock stayed silent and looked to the opposite wall

"Where is she, Sherlock?"

"Gone" Came the quiet reply and John felt weak at the knees so he had to sit down.

"What?" John breathed, panic rising in his chest

"They took her." Sherlock closed his eyes and leaned back in the bed "And all I did was watch."


	2. Confronting and Comfort

John sat there, his shoulders slumped and silent. A thousand thoughts screamed at him in his mind.

"She's gone…" he finally said and Sherlock merely nodded. John bit his lip and it took all of his willpower to stop himself from breaking down and sobbing there and then. Sherlock noticed this and he looked to the opposite wall. There was silence between them again before.

~~A Few Days Later~~

Sherlock had finally been allowed out of the Hospital after recovering enough. The past few days had been terrible. Sherlock had refused to say a single word to John. Really, he hadn't said anything and he had shown no signs of emotion to their daughter's kidnapping. Nothing at all! That was what angered John the most. So, moment they were safely back in the flat, John shoved Sherlock in a wall and he leaned in close to the taller man's face

"What is wrong with you?" the army-doctor spat

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock snarled but did not struggle against John's grip

"Josephine has been kidnapped Sherlock and you don't care!" John nearly screamed

"What makes you think I don't care?" Sherlock countered bitterly

"What makes me think yo- You haven't shown any emotion, at all for the past few days Sherlock! Josephine is missing!" Sherlock's face grew cold and his voice was as cold as ice

"And you think I don't care?" he barked "Josephine is gone. I am heartbroken more than a human could ever bear." Sherlock had tears forming in his eyes and John slackened his hold on the detective "They took Josie, my Josie from me. And I did nothing." Then Sherlock crumbled like dust. He yielded to the tears and tears flowed freely down his cheeks. John's grip tightened on his friend as Sherlock's form grew limp and he leant forward "She was kicking a-and screaming for me" Sherlock wiped his tears weakly away "I was helpless. I'm worthless…" It was then Sherlock broke down. John held onto Sherlock as he crumpled to the floor and sobbed.  
John had no other option but bring the man close to his chest and allow him to let it all out. John couldn't help it himself; he gripped onto Sherlock and cried softly into the  
Detective's shoulder.

And that's the exact position Mrs Hudson had found them almost an hour later. Both men were sobbing wrecks.

"Oh my…" She whispered as something clenched at her heart. "Boys, what happened?" she kneeled in front of her boys and looked at them both. She didn't like seeing them like this.

"Josephine is gone…" John mumbled, not looking up

"I'm sure we'll find her soon" Mrs Hudson attempted a smile but she knew what sadness the men were feeling. John merely nodded and looked to the twitching Sherlock in front of him

"How about this, I'll go make you a small bite to eat and some tea to fill you up alright? Just this once, I'm your Landlady, not your Housekeeper" John smiled slightly at Mrs Hudson, in both amusement and thanks. He watched as the elderly lady walked into the kitchen of 221B before looking down to Sherlock.

"Sherlock…? Sherlock are you OK?" John rasped, his voice raw from crying for so long

"Muh…" came Sherlock's mumbled reply

"Good enough… Come on, let's go sit on the couch." John helped Sherlock to his feet and half-carried the taller man onto the couch. Sherlock rested his head on the Union Jack pillow and gazed at the smiley face above him glumly. He sniffed.

Mrs Hudson entered the living room a few moments later with a small smile and laid a tray, overcrowded with plates of food and cups of tea, in front of her boys.

"I'll be downstairs alright? Just shout if you need me."

"Thank you Mrs Hudson" John smiled warmly as the Landlady walked down the stairs and back to her apartment

"We'll find her" John reassured Sherlock quietly once the woman was out of earshot "Don't you worry."


	3. Secrets Revealed

John Watson carefully picked through Josephine's belongings, he tried not to make a big mess that he wold regret later if –no _when_- Josie came back. His eyes caught sight of something and he approached the slightly ajar cupboard and spotted 2 packages. Both of which were dressed in 'Thank You' wrapping. One addressed to himself and the other, to Sherlock.

"What are you doing?" John nearly jumped 5 feet in the air as a deep, yet strangled, baritone voice filled his ears

"S-Sherlock! Oh! Um… Nothing." He saw Sherlock tilt his head and eye the boxes in his hands

"What are those?" he asked curiously

"I d-don't really know… but they're addressed to us" Sherlock walked up to John who noticed Sherlock's eyes were slightly red. Most likely from crying. The Taller man plucked his box from John. Sherlock squinted at it and he stared

"Are you going to open it or stare at it all day?" John remarked playfully and Sherlock raised an eyebrow

"I'll open if you do yours" He replied calmly

"Fair enough. You first." Sherlock gingerly opened the wrapping and smiled slightly at the contents inside it. John really was not fond of it but he could most certainly tell Sherlock did. It was just a jar but it was what was inside it that made Sherlock love it even more. There was a post-it note on the jar and Sherlock read it aloud

"You may not show it, dad, but you most definitely _do_ have a heart. I'm honoured that you allowed it to be shown to me" Sherlock and John chuckled lightly

"Your turn" he said. John took extreme caution when opening the wrapping as if the contents were made of glass. Once the present was finally free of its bindings, John's eyes fell on a book which made his lips twitch into a sad smile. The title was:

_Blogging for Dummies_

A card slipped out of the book when John tilted it slightly and Sherlock –very quickly- picked it up and handed it to John.

"Should we open it…?" the blogger asked and his friend shrugged

"I don't see why not, it _is_ addressed to us." John nodded and sat on Josie's bed, motioning Sherlock to do the same. Once both were sitting on the edge, John opened the envelope carefully, opened the card and read out loud

_'Dearest, Sherlock and John_

Today is the 3rd year anniversary in which you exploded into my life. But, if it isn't the 11th of July 2014, then you've found your presents too early. So, get out of my stuff.  
However, if it is, then I would like to say an ENORMOUS Thank You for allowing me into your humble home.'

By this time, John's voice was beginning to shake and his heart was swelling up

_'And our of the utmost kindness adopting me. I have appreciated everything you have –and will- do for me. I hope you liked your gifts. Especially you, Sherlock, since you are a very hard man to please._

P.S. Thanks again you guys!

Love, your daughter,  
Josephine Watson-Holmes' 

John put down the card and covered his face with his hands, tears forcing themselves down his cheeks. Sherlock was no different.  
Sherlock gazed at the card and then back to John. John had comforted him before, it was now his turn to return the favour. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around his dear blogger.

"I _will_ find her" he whispered "Even if it's the last thing I do."

~~~~~

It felt like eternity with the sound of a woman groaning brought the men back to the present. The noise rang again and Sherlock's cheeks flushed and reached for his phone

"Really?" John smiled weakly "You still haven't changed that?"

"I haven't found the time… Shut up." Sherlock replied and swiftly answered his phone, cutting off the bothersome tone.

"Sherlock Holmes… Ah Graham. No..? Oh, Greg… Of course… Ye-No, No! I'm sure that would be alright… Hang on" Sherlock covered the mouth piece with a pale, slender hand "John? Will you be alright to go to a Crime Scene?"

"Mm…? Oh yeah-yes. I'll be fine. It'll be nice to get out of the flat" Sherlock didn't look that convinced

"I do not wish to force you…"

"I'll be alright" John gave a small, reassuring smile. Sherlock nodded and drew the phone back to his ear

"We're on our way"

~~~~~

"Thanks for coming so soon after… you know…" Lestrade rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly

"Yes, yes" Sherlock gestured with his hand "Just show me the body"

"Alright… But I'm warning you, this one is a little different than the others" Lestrade opened the door to the side and walked inside, Sherlock and John close behind.

The room was a considerably typical teenage girls bedroom. It had pictures and posters of poplar –and talentless- boy bands, TV Shows and the odd Celebrity here and there. It would have been pretty normal if it were not for the corpse lying on the bed which was drenched in blood. Sherlock moved around the bed, ignoring the corpse

"Have you touched anything?" he asked

"No." Lestrade answered. Sherlock opened a nearby drawer, gazed at the contents for a few moments and rummaged inside before looking back at Lestrade

"Are you going to tell her parents or am I?" Sherlock finally spoke up and Lestrade frowned

"Tell them what?"

"About the girl's suicide" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the detective, shocked. John and Lestrade however exchanged glances and looked visibly pale "I repeat myself should I be the one to break the news or you?"

"But she's 12 years old!" Donovan exclaimed

"Obviously heavily bullied at school and grieving the death of a loved one."

"How did you know?" Sally folded her arms

"There was a farewell letter and bloodied razor in her drawer. Check yourself" Lestrade did so and picked up the letter, reading over it, shaking his head as he did so.

"It's almost as bad as Josie…" Sherlock's ears perked up

"What about Josie?" he asked and John glared daggers at the elder DI

"You haven't told him?" Lestrade spluttered in John's direction

"What are you talking about?" Donovan butted in before John could answer

"All of you, out." John growled to the other occupants in the room. When none of them moved, Lestrade stepped in

"Do as he says!" Everyone grumbled and shuffled out of the room, leaving John, Sherlock and Lestrade alone

"I want answers. _NOW_" Sherlock demanded coldly

"It's nothing, Sherlock" John moved to the door but Sherlock grabbed his arm

"I am not letting this matter go, John. Why would a suicide such as this bring up Josie's name?" Lestrade shook his head

"Although a surprise it is you haven't found out yet I can't believe you didn't tell him John."

"Shut up Greg" John spat and yanked his arm from Sherlock's grasp. The Consulting Detectives patience was wearing thin. There was something he didn't know, and that was what he didn't like at all. Especially if it was about his daughter.

"She _begged_ me not to tell him"

"Even though John, dammit!" Lestrade shouted

"I promised!"

"Damn the promise!" Both men's voices were rising, any louder and those outside would have been able to hear them.

"You expect me to break my word, Greg?!"

"What good will it do hiding it?! Sherlock is Josie's father to!" Sherlock's patience barrier snapped

"WHAT ABOUT JOSEPHINE?!" he roared and John whirled to him, tears evidently forming in his eyes

"JOSIE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Here it is, Josie's past is revealed!**


End file.
